In recent years, newer media delivery systems have been built around Internet protocol (IP) infrastructures in which media feeds or streams are delivered to client sites via digital networks using IP-based protocols. Today's IP-based media delivery systems operate on digital networks in which bandwidth constraints are common limitations.